Fairy Tail: Star Dweller
by MoonEx
Summary: 18 years after the events of Fairy Tail, Caelum Orion is a young boy of an orphanage living with his sister. But when she is sucked away into a black abyss, he decides to leave the orphanage in search of a new family. He might just find it when he visits the thriving town of Magnolia. In a magic guild called Fairy Tail.


"Caelum, come help me here!" a girl called out to her older brother. Caelum was an average orphan. He wasn't burly or strong, but he could help. His sister, Estelle, was comparable to her brother. Average height, shorter, and also came over to his sister to help her with the boxes they had to carry. He sure didn't like household chores, but it was the only way to be a part of the orphanage and have the necessary needs in life. They had lost their whole family, somehow. They had lost their mom in some sort of accident and were magically transported to a forest where a peaceful-looking house was. The orphanage was may looked like that on the outside, but it was like a new world inside. Two children, lost in some new world.

They carried the boxes around and Estelle had found the latest issue of _Sorcerer Weekly_ laying on the kitchen table. Estelle looked through it while Caelum lifted the rest of the boxes up. "Huh? Hey Caelum! Come here!" Estelle exclaimed. Caelum ran over to see what his sister had found, "What is it?"

"Apparently, it was confirmed odd black portals were appearing all over Fiore! It says: 'Strange, black, disc-shaped portals have been opening up around Fiore and sucking the citizens up.' Weird right?" Caelum suddenly had a strange memory in his head. It was of their lost family walking together in a park. He remembered their mom walking, hand in hand, with Estelle. _This happened 3 years ago,_ he thought, _We were walking and suddenly…_ They memory continued. Their mom had fallen through something. Only the two children had witnessed it. It was a large, black, cosmic, disc. It closed up before they could grab her hand. _I can't tell Estelle, she seems to already have forgot. I can't have her relive this tragic memory._ He closed up his thoughts before hearing Estelle flipping the pages, looking at the different magic guild news.

"Blue Pegasus completed a job involving taking down a dark guild!" she read as she shoved it into Caelum's face. He pushed it out and read that a guild called Fairy Tail had destroyed yet another town.

"Fairy Tail seems to have a reputation building up, from breaking things," he said. His sister giggled at the thought.

"Caelum! Estelle! Just WHAT have you been doing!" The tall woman, the headmistress, stood in the rectangular doorway, a furious expression resting on her face. She grabbed the magazine out of Estelle's hands, "Sorcerer Weekly, hm? I want to know why you have been _slacking_ reading a measly magazine when you could be doing your WORK!"

The two siblings were silent.

"GO!"

They ran off giggling to each other as they grabbed the sponges and started cleaning the dishes, just barely noticing the other kids talking amongst themselves, obviously chatting about the two kids who just got "busted."

It was just after lunch when it happened. Estelle and Caelum were running around the yard together, playing with some of the other kids. Then Estelle tripped on something. A rock, perhaps. Then, Caelum turned around and saw a large black disc forming under Estelle's body.

"Estelle!" he cried. But it was too late. He heard her say something, but it was too quiet. Then, the hole had closed up. She had fallen through the hole. Right through the ground. She was gone.

"Hey Caelum!" One of the boys called out to their friend, "Come on!" He tagged him on his shoulder, "You're it!"

Caelum just sat there. He sat, looking at the spot where he lost his sister. His last hope in finding his family had just fell through his fingertips.

"Hey, bro," the boy said, "What happened?" Caelum was silent. Then, he rose to his feet. And sprinted right into the house.

Caelum stayed in his room, sobbing to himself. He remembered all the memories he shared with her. But that just made him more mad at himself. His family was gone, completely. Suddenly, it came to him. He knew just what to do.

He gathered his belongings: his clothes, toothbrush, and the pendant he couldn't figure out how to open. He was going to run away. Tonight.

Time: 11:47 It was time. Everyone was asleep. He put on his black hoodie, and slowly and carefully crept out the door. He was on his way out. To freedom. Then, as he was walking out, the lights of the orphanage flickered on. He heard shouts and screams. Caelum started to walk faster. And faster.

Then he heard it, "CAELUM ORION! COME BACK HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE!" The headmistress screamed loud and clear. Yet the thoughts in Caelum's head clouded it. He started running. He didn't dare look back. He saw magic bolts shoot at his sides. One almost got him. He sprinted as hard as he could.

He tripped. A large, black, cosmic disc had formed under him. Then, he fell through. He was gone. Just like the rest of his family. His legend ended before it began. Unless…...


End file.
